A Fé e o Credo
by Goldfield
Summary: Roma, 1510. Ezio Auditore da Firenze prepara-se para uma viagem incerta ao Oriente, mas os Templários agindo no papado de Júlio II atrasam seus planos. Quando o Assassino é destacado para eliminar um cardeal corrupto, o crime acaba tendo uma inesperada testemunha... Martinho Lutero.


**A Fé e o Credo**

A visão o estarreceu. Tão logo atravessou a Porta del Popolo, os pés latejando nas sandálias e o corpo cada vez mais apoiado ao bordão de madeira, o panorama da _piazza_ com as árvores frondosas e o obelisco em seu centro fizeram seu coração se acalentar e ao mesmo tempo bater mais rápido. Junto ao largo, a Igreja de Santa Maria del Popolo, mantida pela ordem monástica dos Agostinianos, à qual ele pertencia, convidava os peregrinos ao agradecimento diante do divino.

Ignorando tudo e todos ao redor, o recém-chegado atendeu ao chamado: prostrou-se ao solo e beijou-o. Em seguida ergueu o tronco, os braços erguidos ao céu azul, enquanto exclamava:

- Abençoada sejas tu, Roma, cidade santa!

Mas o arrebatamento do visitante foi quebrado por uma risada de escárnio vinda de algum ponto da praça. A ela seguiu-se rude pigarrear, depois uma cuspida... e o peregrino, limpando o hábito marrom da poeira e cobrindo novamente a cabeça com o capuz, finalmente sentiu o odor pairando no ar da _piazza_... seus olhos assimilando o que nela se passava.

Toda a Praça del Popolo cheirava a uma mistura de fezes e suor, conforme a maior variedade de pessoas que ele já testemunhara circulava envolvida nos mais diversos assuntos. Cambistas trocavam moedas em suas tendas rústicas, mulheres carregavam odres de água apanhada das fontes pela cidade ou cestos com frutas... até um ou outro trovador tentando a sorte tocando seu alaúde enquanto as bocas se abriam em versos desafinados e as mentes ansiavam por um mísero vintém. À sombra da parede de um sobrado, um sujeito de costas esvaziava a bexiga sem a menor cerimônia... E foi tentando tirar a atenção da repugnante cena que o peregrino acabou atraído pelo som de algo tilintando perto de si.

- Medalhas de São Pedro, Santo Estevão e Santa Helena, pedras da encosta do Calvário, fios da barba de João Batista... – o vendedor de relíquias, de vestes puídas e pés descalços, balançava seus objetos santos num suporte de madeira conforme andava. – Proteção contra o demônio e cura a todas as doenças, anos descontados no purgatório...

As pernas antes fortalecidas por julgar pisar solo sagrado bambearam, e ele sentiu todo o peso do cansaço da viagem. Zonzo pela profusão de odores e pessoas, acreditou que fosse desmaiar – os punhos cerrados em torno do bordão impedindo-o de ceder. As pálpebras desceram. Seu desgosto era tanto que desejou nunca mais ter de voltar a abrir os olhos, ainda mais se fosse para encarar aquela imundície.

_Roma... No que transformaram esta terra tão sagrada?_

Recobrou o ar, endireitando o corpo e somando coragem para retornar à realidade. Por mais que aquela primeira impressão o desiludisse, ele não estava ali apenas para peregrinar. Trazia negócios da Ordem Agostiniana a serem resolvidos, e não podia decepcionar seus superiores. Haviam demonstrado imensa confiança em atribuir-lhe aquela tarefa, e desistir depois de inclusive ter quase morrido durante a viagem não podia ser sequer considerado. Um grave pecado por omissão.

_Mas será que eu devo me concentrar em minha missão e me omitir... diante de tudo isto?_

Com o coração atribulado, o visitante pediu proteção a Cristo e iniciou a travessia da _piazza_ rumo à igreja do outro lado, onde deveria ser acolhido pelos monges de sua ordem.

Introspectivo como estava, encontrava-se muito mais distante de notar o que até os cidadãos comuns de Roma espalhados pela praça falharam em perceber: o indivíduo de capa e capuz brancos, altivo como uma águia, espreitando os arredores do alto de um prédio próximo.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze deteve o olhar no frade ligeiramente obeso e de semblante rosado por alguns instantes, imaginando se sua escolha por manter o capuz do hábito erguido seria estratégia similar à sua para passar despercebido pela multidão. Com os pés firmes sobre um conjunto de telhas do sobrado, espreitava a região da Praça del Popolo há bons minutos em busca de seu alvo, e julgava um infortúnio a situação exigir-lhe paciência num momento de sua vida em que bem pouco a tinha.

Era incrível como os Templários ressurgiam e se multiplicavam de modo pior que a própria Hidra de Lerna. Uma mente ingênua poderia ter considerado que sua influência em Roma e na Itália havia se extinguido com a morte de Rodrigo Bórgia – a quem haviam tornado papa com o nome "Alexandre VI" – e a decorrente caçada de Ezio a seu filho Cesare até encurralá-lo em Viana alguns anos antes; mas a verdade era que os conspiradores da cruz rubra cresciam de modo fértil no papado de Júlio II, aproveitando a ânsia do pontífice por expandir militarmente o poder da Igreja e rechaçar Veneza para continuar corrompendo a instituição até os alicerces. Como resultado, Roma continuava o exato antro de perdição de quando Ezio chegara ali após perder tudo no ataque dos Bórgias a Monteriggioni, mesmo com todas as melhorias que ele e seus irmãos assassinos haviam contribuído à cidade, incluindo eliminar agentes templários perniciosos – que agora renasciam como que cuspidos pela própria lama das ruas.

Por mais que continuasse a ter o apoio da Irmandade na tarefa de buscar a paz e a prosperidade, Ezio sentia o peso em suas costas aumentar cada vez mais. Já não era o jovem de antes, os cabelos e barba tornando-se mais grisalhos a cada dia como irresistível inverno crescendo dentro de si; além de lamentar a perda de seus entes queridos, como Leonardo da Vinci e a própria mãe. Para piorar, desejava há tempos viajar ao Oriente visando desvendar os segredos dos Assassinos na antiga fortaleza de Masyaf, trabalhando continuamente nos preparativos – mas todo o trabalho em Roma acabava por prendê-lo ali; e quanto mais queria partir, mais via sua presença necessária.

E lá estava ele, no topo daquele telhado, esperando o momento certo para concluir mais uma missão que poderia deixá-lo mais próximo de abandonar Roma... ou envolvê-lo ainda mais na sujeira interminável que dominava aquela cidade.

O alvo da vez era um cardeal corrupto chamado Gimondi Padovano. Segundo os espiões dos Assassinos dentro do Vaticano, ele estaria trabalhando com templários turcos para trair tanto o papa Júlio II quanto caçar os líderes da Irmandade agindo na Itália. O que facilitaria o trabalho de Ezio era o fato de Padovano ser um homem bastante entregue aos prazeres carnais – tal qual boa parte do clero romano – e sempre procurar as mesmas prostitutas num beco próximo à Praça del Popolo. As funcionárias de sua irmã Claudia haviam reportado o fato à Irmandade, permitindo a Ezio elaborar aquela emboscada.

O problema era que, àquela tarde, o cardeal estava demorando a aparecer. Ou fora alertado da armadilha, ou então resolvera optar pela prece à Virgem aos seios das meretrizes justo naquele dia – hipótese que contribuía para deixar Ezio ainda mais contrariado. Manteve-se imóvel no telhado, procurando não perder ciência do que ocorria na _piazza_. Os olhos se estreitaram, seus reflexos deram o alerta... e, junto ao tronco de uma árvore, acabou encontrando um sujeito em trajes leigos que batia com a descrição física de Gimondi, acompanhado um pouco de longe por dois guardas da Santa Sé munidos de alabardas, que tentavam sem sucesso ocultar seu vínculo com o homem que deveriam proteger.

Ezio se mexeu. Percorreu o telhado devagar em direção à beirada de onde poderia observar melhor o alvo – tal qual saltar de imediato sobre ele caso surgisse alguma complicação e precisasse agir em público. Padovano, gordo e bonachão como um porco rei do chiqueiro, rumava justamente para o beco costumeiro onde tinha seus frequentes encontros com as prostitutas. Estas, aguardando na entrada da viela com seus trajes folgados e pernas nuas, haviam sido deixadas de sobreaviso para distraírem o cardeal enquanto o Assassino fazia seu trabalho. Os dois guardas não seriam problema.

Gimondi adentrou o beco e recebeu risinhos das duas meretrizes. Uma delas cedeu-lhe sua mão, a qual o cardeal apanhou ansioso – sua libido perceptível até mesmo de cima do telhado – e deixou-se levar pela jovem até os fundos da viela. A outra veio dançando atrás, agitando as abas do vestido como se tentasse apagar o fogo abaixo do útero; na realidade uma distração para cobrir a retaguarda do velho e bloquear sua visão enquanto Ezio se aproximava por suas costas.

Sentindo o ambiente seguro à investida, o Assassino pulou do alto do sobrado. Acionou no ar suas lâminas retráteis em cada braço, fazendo o metal ganhar a luz do sol – e enterrar-se logo depois, simultaneamente, no pescoço de cada um dos dois soldados, que haviam permanecido de guarda à entrada do beco. O barulho à _piazza_ era tanto que ninguém se atentou ao ocorrido, Ezio arrastando os dois cadáveres às sombras enquanto soltavam as alabardas e deixavam um rastro sangrento pelo chão. Numa breve olhadela para trás, constatou que o cardeal seguia adiante como antes ainda distraído pelas duas prostitutas. Excelente.

Caminhando silencioso, o Assassino passou a cobrir o resto da distância que o separava do alvo, conforme este chegava ao fim do trajeto puxado pelas meretrizes. Estavam prestes a conduzi-lo através da porta levando ao quarto onde costumavam entretê-lo, quando Padovano virou-se para apoiar-se no batente... e deu de cara com a figura de capa e capuz com bico de águia sobre si, projetando sua sombra de maneira ameaçadora.

- Pelo santo pa...

Não teve tempo de concluir a exclamação, visto que a lâmina de um dos pulsos de Ezio lhe perfurou a garganta, calando-o para a eternidade. O cardeal caiu de joelhos, as mãos ao pescoço tentando inutilmente estancar o sangramento... quando desabou de vez num gorgolejo, crescente poça escarlate se formando embaixo de si e lhe empapando as vestes.

- _Requiescat in pace_ – a voz de Ezio soava cada vez mais fria ao longo dos anos, remetendo a seus nervos cada vez mais anestesiados em encerrar uma vida humana.

Levantou os olhos. As duas prostitutas tentavam ocultar seu horror em relação ao assassinato forjando sorrisos de satisfação, de certo temendo expressar repulsa diante do irmão da mulher que regulava seu ofício por toda Roma... mas suas máscaras não afetaram o Assassino. Retraindo as lâminas num estalido férreo, lançou um último olhar ao término do beco... e nele, sim, viu algo que realmente alarmou-o.

Tal qual uma miragem causada pela Maçã do Éden, a figura do mesmo monge que antes avistara chegando à Praça del Popolo e beijando o chão o encarava esbaforida apoiada a uma das paredes da viela, as feições róseas tornadas vermelhas pelo que acabara de testemunhar.

_Droga, eu o vi se dirigindo à igreja... O que diabos veio fazer aqui?_

O olhar vidrado de terror parecia cobrar respostas, compreender o que acabara de se suceder a poucos metros de distância... quando o frade deu-lhe as costas e desapareceu correndo através de uma porta. Ezio chegou a erguer um braço na intenção de gritar algo, lançar alguma palavra de ordem que pudesse detê-lo... mas o religioso já havia desaparecido de vista quando checou, pouco depois, a entrada que usara para fugir, dando ao interior de uma casa que possuía outra porta conduzindo de volta à _piazza..._

_Apenas mais uma pobre alma a ter contato com a guerra secreta travada há séculos nas entranhas da sociedade, nem a primeira e nem a última... Por que eu deveria me preocupar?_

Mas, por algum motivo... Ezio preocupou-se.

* * *

><p>Uma imensa aglomeração concentrava-se em frente e sobre a escadaria de pedra próxima ao Palácio de Latrão, chamada <em>Scala Sancta<em>. Segundo a tradição, os degraus, pisados por Jesus quando de seu julgamento, haviam sido trazidos diretamente do antigo palácio de Pôncio Pilatos em Jerusalém por Santa Helena e reerigidos em Roma. Aos pés da escada, uma bancada de madeira atrás da qual se sentavam diversos clérigos vendia indulgências aos fieis, representadas por papéis timbrados, garantindo a saída da alma de seus entes queridos do purgatório se subissem pelos degraus de joelhos beijando as pedras e rezando pais-nossos.

O monge agostiniano chegado a Roma no dia anterior apertava-se em meio à fila de peregrinos, desejando obter uma indulgência ao falecido avô e fazer o percurso escada acima ajoelhado. Agora com o capuz abaixado, revelando o cabelo cortado em tonsura, procurava visitar todos os lugares sagrados da cidade em penitência; porém não conseguia tirar de sua mente a má impressão que dela criara – reforçada principalmente pelo assassinato testemunhado pouco depois de chegar à Praça del Popolo.

Deus, de certa forma, o punira por sua curiosidade. Ele identificara o homem em trajes comuns como um sacerdote pela escolta de guardas do Vaticano a acompanhá-lo, julgando que, dentro do beco para o qual rumava, estaria envolvido em alguma atividade escusa e pecaminosa. Quisera segui-lo para testemunhar o ato, se preciso fosse denunciá-lo à cúria; e já estava prestes a deixar a viela e fazê-lo tão logo notou as prostitutas... quando o homem de branco surgiu dos telhados feito um falcão em rasante, encerrando a vida dos dois vigias e do clérigo com facas que lhe brotavam das mãos.

Ele jamais esqueceria seu olhar. Gélido, implacável, plenamente certo daquilo que fazia – por mais que violasse o sagrado mandamento "não matarás". Fulminado por seu semblante da mesma maneira como se sentira tentado por Satã tantas vezes na escuridão de seu claustro, correu para longe da viela, escapando do caçador... porém longe de elucidar as dúvidas sobre ele que agora o atormentavam.

Como descobrira nas poucas horas subsequentes, denunciar o clérigo fornicador à cúria seria o mesmo que anunciar aos peixes ser a água molhada. Roma era um antro pecaminoso como jamais imaginara, sacerdotes das mais diversas ordens e escalões entregando-se às tentações da carne como se rezassem a própria missa. Padres tinham concubinas; cardeais colecionavam filhos bastardos – o frade imaginando que tais mãos tão sujas só conseguiriam consagrar o pão e vinho ao diabo na eucaristia. Mesmo condenando a crueldade permeando a morte do clérigo no beco, perguntava-se se seu assassino seria mesmo um agente do mal... ou um vingador divino empunhando suas lâminas por Cristo, limpando Roma rua por rua para a glória de Deus. Não um demônio... mas um anjo. Um anjo de imaculada capa branca.

_Será que este lugar sagrado decaiu a tal ponto que, mesmo aquele homem tomando em suas mãos o direito de decidir pela vida ou a morte... não consigo condená-lo?_

Assustou-se com o empurrão às suas costas e ver-se de frente para o padre sentado à bancada. Chegara sua vez, e o monge apanhou uma moeda de prata do bolso. Inserindo-a numa caixa ao lado do sacerdote, ouviu-o instruir, enquanto abria um pergaminho previamente escrito valendo por indulgência divina com a maior displicência, tal qual fizesse com um embrulho de pão; nem sequer olhando o peregrino:

- Suba a escada de joelhos, rezando um pai-nosso a cada degrau. Não se esqueça de beijá-los, pois sobre eles escorreu o sangue de Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo após ser flagelado. Quando chegar ao topo, seu parente estará livre do purgatório. Qual o nome dele?

O frade estivera até então decidido a dar o nome de seu avô, mas a boca tornou-se seca e a língua paralisada. Apenas a imagem do assassino de capuz branco vinha-lhe à mente, como uma fixação... e ele deu conta. Talvez Deus não o houvesse castigado fazendo-o testemunhar a morte na viela, mas ao invés disso lhe enviado um sinal.

- Não sei seu nome, porém terei seu rosto em mente na subida, assim como a aflição em sua alma... – replicou por fim, decidido a qual homem _realmente_ queria poupar dos tormentos do além-vida.

O padre deu de ombros, enrolando o pergaminho e entregando-o ao monge. Num aceno, chamou a próxima pessoa da fila, obrigando-o a abrir caminho e, contornando a bancada, rumar rapidamente até o princípio da escada. Respirando fundo, o religioso ajoelhou-se sobre o primeiro degrau, começando a rezar.

A subida dos vinte e oito degraus da _Scala Sancta_ foi uma eternidade de reflexão ao frade agostiniano. A cada pai-nosso e inclinação para beijá-los, rogava para que o assassino tivesse seus atos olhados por Deus com justiça, acolhendo-o como seu guerreiro naquele e no além-mundo ao invés de atirá-lo às chamas do inferno para arder junto com pessoas que matavam simplesmente por mesquinharia e ambição. Quis que aquela revelação interna da verdadeira índole do estranho não fosse visível apenas a si, mas a outras pessoas... e que, com suas lâminas brotando dos pulsos, ele fizesse honra às marcas dos pregos de Jesus usando-as para eliminar os verdadeiros agentes demoníacos na Terra.

A escalada terminou, e o monge ergueu-se ofegante. Limpou o suor da testa e visualizou por alguns instantes os demais fieis ainda vencendo os degraus escada acima. Foi quando a mesma voz fria gravada em sua mente ao pronunciar três palavras em latim na tarde anterior manifestou-se de repente às suas costas, quase o fazendo saltar:

- Todas essas pessoas pagando por um papel e se martirizando fisicamente por uma promessa de salvação... sendo que elas mesmas podem lutar por ela se descobrirem a força que possuem, já neste mundo.

Trêmulo, o frade voltou-se para trás. Lá estava o mesmo homem de capa e capuz brancos, testa coberta por uma ponta do traje em formato de bico aquilino, diversos cinturões e acessórios de couro presos ao seu corpo. Os braceletes ocultavam as lâminas retráteis de metal, do mesmo modo que a fúria contida de um arcanjo. O pouco do cabelo e barba visíveis revelavam vários fios grisalhos.

_O benfeitor... trazido até aqui de certo pela Providência, atraído por minhas preces em seu nome..._

E, diante da alegação do assassino, sentiu-se subitamente envergonhado pelo pergaminho enrolado num de seus punhos.

- Eu fiz isto por você, por sua alma... – oscilou, numa voz bem baixa.

- Essa indulgência que adquiriu para mim tem tanto valor quanto os cartazes com meu rosto espalhados pela cidade – o tom do estranho era orgulhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo terno. – Não precisa se sujeitar às regras desses homens reunidos numa instituição que dizem levar a Deus. Tem a escolha de permanecer vivendo a vida de joelhos... ou arriscar-se de pé, e quem sabe conseguir algo mais. Algo verdadeiro.

- Quem é você, que elimina sacerdotes desviados, os lobos iludindo as ovelhas? Um anjo? Algum tipo de santo?

- A mim já chamaram de "Profeta", mas não sou melhor ou pior que qualquer um. Os homens escolhem pessoas para rotulá-las como "iluminadas", "guias do espírito", e não percebem que assim se sujeitam à escravidão. A única guia que devemos ter é a liberdade, capaz de nos conduzir à plena realização e pleno viver; porém não houve época da História na qual os homens não a esqueceram, por medo ou comodismo... tal como esta, em que entregamos nosso destino aos supostos "homens santos"...

Lançando outro olhar ao início da escadaria, o frade teve um vislumbre de vendedores de relíquias em suas barraquinhas ou biombos ambulantes, distribuindo toda sorte de amuletos aos peregrinos.

- Qual é seu nome? – o vingador divino indagou subitamente.

- Martinho Lutero.

- Eu sou Ezio Auditore da Firenze... – a resposta veio com o assassino colocando uma mão num dos ombros do monge.

- Ezio, quero contribuir com sua cruzada... Porém não me acho capaz de violar os mandamentos divinos levando a morte aos corruptos, por mais que você tenha trilhado esse caminho. Como posso ser de ajuda? Em que posso contribuir para livrar o mundo de tanta falsidade?

- Assim como realizou longa peregrinação de sua terra até aqui, Martinho, terá de continuar andando para descobrir seu papel no mundo... e arcar com a responsabilidade que ele lhe trará.

Falando de tal modo, Ezio deu as costas a Lutero... e desapareceu na multidão de fieis a se dispersar após a subida da escada, como se jamais houvesse passado de uma visão... um verdadeiro espírito enviado do céu.

Os dedos de Martinho, por sua vez, amassaram e rasgaram em pedaços a indulgência em suas mãos.

* * *

><p>As mãos fraquejavam, os olhos distorciam a visão – mas ele não cedia ao cansaço. Fechado no quarto do Castelo Wartburg, a reduzida sala mostrava-se um novo claustro desde que ali fora escondido da Igreja pela nobreza saxã. Cercado de livros, papel e tinta, a mente devaneando na poesia contida nos versos da Escritura, Lutero trabalhava dia e noite para que, no tempo que permanecesse preso ali, conseguisse traduzir a Bíblia à língua alemã.<p>

Digladiava-se mais uma vez com a versão grega de Erasmo, a dificuldade de adaptar palavras e passagens ao linguajar do povo conseguindo ao menos tirar-lhe a cabeça do papa, do imperador e todos os demais homens do mundo que queriam sua cabeça devido às reformas que desencadeava – e tanto aqueles quanto essas não eram poucos. Trabalhando no Novo Testamento, passava pelo julgamento de Cristo sob Pilatos se identificando com o dilema do Salvador: a morte iminente rondando-o e ele tentando somar forças para aceitá-la de bom grado; quando uma passagem em particular remeteu-o a outro tempo, outro lugar... a cidade de Roma visitada dez anos antes, e um encontro no topo de uma escadaria dita sagrada.

_"__Sehet, welch ein Mensch!"_ – "Eis o Homem!", conforme ele traduziu o trecho do Evangelho de João. A famosa passagem do _Ecco Homo_, como era chamada a apresentação de Cristo à multidão por Pilatos. Mas, naquele instante, a expressão não remetia a Jesus em sua mente; e sim ao indivíduo de capa e capuz brancos, seu mentor, que acabara colocando-o naquela trilha para reformar a Cristandade, digladiar-se com a própria Igreja no intuito de defender o que tomava como certo...

_Eis o homem que indicou meu real papel no mundo... Eis Ezio Auditore._

E, perguntando-se onde poderia estar seu guia àquele momento, Lutero deu seguimento à tradução... disposto a continuar de pé.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Histórica:<strong>

Martinho Lutero (1483-1546) foi um teólogo alemão e principal responsável pelo início da chamada Reforma Protestante.

Em 1510, antes de desencadear o movimento com a publicação de suas "95 Teses" (1517), Lutero teria viajado a Roma a serviço de seu monastério agostiniano na Alemanha; e até hoje é debatido por historiadores o quanto essa jornada, cercada de misticismos e histórias não totalmente comprovadas, serviu para fomentar a discordância de Lutero quanto à Igreja Católica, principalmente no tocante à venda de indulgências e a vida desregrada do clero.

Aqui, vemos uma possibilidade de como essa viagem poderia ter sido caso se passasse no universo de _Assassin's Creed_...


End file.
